Perfect Snow Day
by Atlas FF
Summary: As Cynder wakes up to a world covered in snow, she cannot wait to spend time with Spyro. Stepping out into a whole new experience, Cynder could not be happier, ice-skating and throwing snowballs. But throughout all of this, she cannot get the thought of how much she loves the purple dragon next to her. But does he love her?


Buried beneath a sea of blankets atop a mountain of pillows, Cynder snuggled deeply into her restful sleep, feeling the warmth beneath the covers merge into her black and crimson scales. The air beyond this blissful sanctuary was cool and crisp, allowing her to find that perfect balance between frigid and warm. The extra layers only adding to the reason of staying bundled up on a cold winter morning.

But it was at the point where the black dragoness could feel her body itching to come alive from sleep, forcing her to move about her day despite her efforts to silence it.

She inhaled deeply through the nose and exhaled with an undesired grumble. A duel was brewing in her brain, and it kicked her out of her deep sleep. She opened her eyes groggily, seeing the light through the blankets, finally realizing that today was the day.

The day Spyro was going to take them out to enjoy the first snow of the season.

With a sudden burst of energy, Cynder threw the blankets off of her body, her scales too warm to feel the rush of cold air.

Instinctively, she stretched her body like a cat, feeling the familiar muscle stiffness pop and crack with ease. It was the best feeling to squeeze her entire spine, popping it from the base of the skull down to the tip of the tail. And she happily achieved that on her first attempt.

"Ahh, that felt nice," she sighed to herself. "Now time to see if it snowed."

With a rested yawn, Cynder moved over to the window, only to find it fogged over with the low and freezing temperatures. She wiped it clear with a paw, the surface cold as ice, and peered through to see the sight she had been hoping for the entire night. The ground blanketed in a perfect layer of white, powdery snow, and for the first time in her life, Cynder was going to play in it.

As crazy as that thought was for the aspiring eighteen-year-old dragoness, it filled to the brim with nothing but coldhearted truth. Her childhood was spent training under the Dark Master, being crafted into the perfect killing machine, ready to tear everyone in her path to pieces and follow the will of her Master. She never knew that happiness in life growing up as a child. It was learning to be an adult from the moment her young body touched the ground for the first time.

"Hard to believe it's only been six months since the war ended," Cynder sighed with fulfillment. "No more needless violence, no more losing countless lives and no more taking them either. Just peaceful times ahead for me… and my Spyro."

_He probably doesn't even know that I told him I loved him before he used his fury._

She didn't know how or why, but being with him helped reconnect to the vast world she felt isolated from since being freed from Malefor. Walking alone down the street or directly across the hall felt foreign and terrifying because the possibility of running into that one grudge-filled individual scarred her both physically and emotionally. The black dragoness was undoubtedly a great fighter but lacked the social finesse. She could teach an entire army a hundred different ways to besiege any supposedly impenetrable fortress. But put her in front of one person for casual conversation, and she'd freeze as stiff as a block of ice.

Not being able to adapt to a life of peace scared her, but she had the support of Spyro, the Guardians, and many more. The end of the war and defeat of Malefor was her rebirth. She was proud to have Spyro backing her every step of the way. Maybe it was his way of saying he loved her too.

A knocking at her door made Cynder jump slightly, her muscles tensing defensively until her ears heard a familiar, welcoming voice through the wood.

"Cyn, you awake?"

_Spyro! _

She rushed to the door, ready to fling it open and bull rush the purple dragon, but stopped to contain her flushed excitement before opening it with a friendly smile. And there he was, standing for her to feast upon with those piercing emerald eyes.

"Morning, Spyro," she greeted with glee. "Surprised to see you're awake. Figured you might sleep in a while."

Spyro shook his head with a smirk. "And let you stroll about on your own? No way! I made a promise that I would bring you out to play in the first snow of Winter."

"I know you did," Cynder bounced with excitement. "I woke up and looked out the window. There's a ton of snow on the ground."

"And I checked it before I came here, and I am happy to announce it is super powdery snow. I know you're going to love it and all the activities I planned for just the two of us."

Cynder cheeks flushed a bit red; luckily, her blackened scales concealed it well. "So, if that's the case, what do you have planned for us? It better be worth my while," she playfully warned.

"Oh, don't worry," Spyro chuckled nervously. "I have the whole day planned down to the last detail. And all you have to do is let me take you under my wing and show you what playing in the snow is all about."

Cynder's eyes widened at the prospect of physically being under Spyro's wing. It sent a cold shiver up her legs and into her wings and neck. "Well, if that's all that I have to do, then we may as well get started, right?" She moved closer to him, but he gently stopped her with a paw. "What?"

"Uh-uh, don't get too eager," he teased while wagging a claw at her. "I told you that I have this planned carefully. And right now, we should be finding a place to snag a quick breakfast. If we hurry, we can beat out the mid-morning rush. Zarsha's might have an opening?"

"Does your planning allow a girl to clean herself up first?" Cynder giggled with a paw over her mouth.

Spyro tilted his head at her confusedly. "I think you look just fine. Besides, anyone that dares to say anything rude will have to speak to me."

_Ancestors, he is just adorable! _

"Okay," Cynder said with a skip in her step, closing her bedroom door. "Besides, I think me getting ready would ruin that poor schedule of yours. We girls tend to take a lot of time polishing our scales and accessorizing."

"I'm sure you do, but seriously, you look great," Spyro insisted. "Now let's go already, I can feel my scales sticking to my bones." His legs began to carry him down the hallway, briefly looking over his shoulder to see Cynder following in trace.

"For someone that literally pulled the world back together, I thought you were looking rather…. chunky in the hips and belly," Cynder ridiculed humorously. "And… has your butt gotten bigger?"

The violet scaled dragon halted in his tracks at her offense, turning as he spoke. "Ouch, those were some pretty mean words." Spyro jokingly looked around at his backside, trying to find the so-called fat part about it. "My butt isn't that big, is it?"

Cynder poked his back thigh with a claw, causing him to jump out of shock. And what she felt was the exact opposite, a living sample of a well-built body. Spyro was indeed a prime physical and mental example of his species. Able to fight off great enemies and win the hearts and minds of those around him, Cynder was definitely won over. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah, definitely fat! Might have to get into a fitness routine. I think they have those for heavier dragons. I could sign you up if you'd like?"

Spyro inhaled deeply as she continued to slander him, trying his best to not let her defamation of him force a laugh from his muzzle. "You know if I knew any better, I'd say you were looking about as fa-" He froze when their eyes connected, his words being lodged in his throat.

Cynder's green eyes were stern, and her posture ready to pounce on him should his words be anything less than considerate and kind. The corner of her mouth twitched as she silently forced the last of the sentence out of him. She enjoyed this naturally passive power over him, only using it when it needed to be, but enjoying its use with as much joy as her first.

_Oh, those purple eyes give me goosebumps... _

"-bulous as always," Spyro managed to cough up. "Absolutely amazing, attractive, fit, beautiful, gorgeous… come on, are any of these nice words getting through to you! Please don't hurt me…"

"I don't know, Volteer. Any other words in your thesaurus you'd like to say? I'm open to more along the lines of beauty and intelligence. Might as well throw in strength too while you're at it."

"Don't flatter yourself too much." Spyro frowned with the roll of his eyes. "You know you're lucky I like you, or else I might've taken you calling me Volteer as an insult."

_Just like me, eh? I'll fix that!_

"Yeah, real lucky," Cynder joked in mock fear. "Look at me, I'm shivering in my own scales. Now, are we going to get breakfast, or am I gonna be playing in the snow on an empty stomach?"

Spyro withheld a chuckle deep in his throat. "Yes, Cynder, we are going to go get breakfast." He tossed a wing casually across her back and guided her down the hall. "Can't have my best friend out in the snow on an empty stomach."

_He has his wing across me! Can this day get any better?_

Cynder beamed a grin before gently leaning into Spyro, allowing herself to be led off by the one she wanted to call her own. His wing was soft to the touch, providing that natural warmth and security, making her feel like she was already his mate. That was a dream she prayed would come true. She loved him more than anything in the world, but she was scared he may not have similar feelings, that he would prefer to just stay friends.

"You treat all your friends like this?"

"Only the exceptionally special ones."

* * *

Stepping out of the small restaurant from breakfast, Cynder buzzed with excitement as fresh snow gently fell from the sky. Her black scales a beautiful contrast to the pearly white of the snowflakes, giving her lithe body a multitude of spots that melted from her body heat. She smiled with her head held high, a few flakes landing on the top of her nose, forcing a cute laugh from her muzzle. Spyro watching as his friend enjoy her first moments in the snow.

She was excited, nonetheless, ready to indulge in the next activity in Spyro's plan. And just by the look he gave her when the black dragoness gazed at him, she knew she was in for a treat.

"What's next?" Cynder asked excitedly, sticking her tongue out to catch a few snowflakes.

But Spyro didn't answer her, only staring at her with an admiration she hadn't seen before.

"You okay?"

Spyro nodded, blinking away a rogue snowflake in his eye. "Just capturing this image is all. My best friend getting to play in the snow for the first time. Your excitement is just making my day, and I can't wait to bring you along for the other items on the list."

Cynder stopped her playing to try and conceal her blushing cheeks. The way he looked at her said a thousand words, giving her warm fuzzies and happy thoughts. This day was already turning into one of her favorites.

"I can't help it," the dragoness breathed, her voice overwhelmed with joy. "I never realized that snow was this fun. My life growing up never allowed such a pleasantry. I knew it only as a cold, wet, and harsh substance."

"Well, you have to remember who taught you to hate something as wonderful as this," Spyro insisted, gesturing all around him. "And not just the snow either, this fresh start was never supposed to happen in that monster's eyes. And I'm… happy to be a part of it."

They locked gazes and settled into a bit of a friendly staring contest. Cynder knew she was going to win this with ease, having those piercing emerald orbs that could see straight into the soul. Spyro indeed had a similar look, but his eyes carried an immense amount of care and kindness. He could be mad; however, his eyes would always tell a different story. And that's what ultimately made him lose this small skirmish.

"Gah, alright, you win!" Spyro exclaimed, wiping his teary eyes.

"Winning is my specialty," Cynder gloated, nudging him with a wing. "Now come on, let's go have some more fun."

"Alright, but I have to inform you, it's going to be a bit tricky at first," Spyro warned with a look of caution. "Hopefully, you're up to the challenge.

"There hasn't been a challenge I haven't been able to beat."

"Then come on, it's right around the corner."

The pair walked side-by-side down the city street the same way they left earlier, with Cynder tucked cozily underneath Spyro's wing. The black dragoness noticed the many looks of passing citizens, eyeing their couple-like position with fondness. She dipped her head to them all, occasionally flashing an excited grin. But as they rounded the corner, Cynder's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her.

The massive central courtyard of the city had been converted into a makeshift ice skating rink. Dozens, if not hundreds of people were skating across the smooth surface, smiles plastering each and every one of their faces. She watched the gaggle stick closer to the edges, with a few deviants performing more advanced maneuvers involving complex spins and jumps. Cynder was genuinely fascinated by it all, even down to the littlest dragonlings learning the basics.

"Want me to teach you?"

Cynder looked down at her paws and melted at the pair of beady blue eyes staring at her. A little ice dragon, no more than a couple years old, smiled back at her.

"You want to teach me how to… ice skate?"

The small ice dragon nodded his head excitedly. "My mommy taught me from the moment I could walk. Come on, it's so much fun. I think you'll love it." The little tyke scampered off to the edge of the rink, looking back at her with a happy wag of his tiny tail.

"Oh…," Cynder looked to Spyro, who throated an amused chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, goofy," Spyro replied. "You don't know whose kid that is, do you?"

Cynder shrugged, looking to the ice dragon sitting on his haunches, laughing and enjoying the skaters zooming by. She looked for any distinct features she might recognize, besides his icy blue pattern and icicle-like horns. But her mind kept drawing a blank, looking to Spyro for an answer.

"That is Bellamy," Spyro began to explain. "I met him and his mother a few weeks ago in the market. His mother is a school teacher here in Warfang, but before that, she was a Captain in the Warfangian Army. You might not remember her very well, but you two met in the Battle of White Mountain seven years ago."

Cynder remembered that engagement like the back of her paw. At the time, when she was still corrupted, she was aspiring as one of Gaul's top generals. Still, it was also a time when her corruption was not always controlling her. Allowing her to think freely and let her mind rest from the constant battles and screaming victims. But White Mountain is where she made her very first tactical mistake.

She allowed the enemy retreat to safety.

A mistake Gaul did not take kindly, punishing her in the worst of ways.

"What happened between her and me?"

"Captain Myela was gravely injured during the battle, a nasty piece of broken ice had penetrated her side and through both of her lungs. Her company had already retreated when you stumbled upon her, barely clinging to life. But that was when you made a questionable decision. Instead of killing her off, you saved her life and returned her to Warfang in the dead of night. She gets to be a mother now because of you."

Cynder swallowed with a tinge of emotion building in the corners of her eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

"History books and Bellamy," Spyro answered. "He gets to live because you let his mother live. He wouldn't be here if not for your selfless actions. Now go on, he's waiting for you." He nudged her forward with his wing.

"What about you?"

"I'll be here watching. Go and enjoy this moment with him. This little life is here because of you," Spyro encouraged, moving to stand on the other side of a wooden barrier. "You got this, Cyn. I believe in you. Just don't hit the ice too hard when you fall."

Cynder stuck her tongue out at him before walking up to Bellamy, who turned to look up at her. "Well, I'm ready to skate, Bellamy."

"Yay!" Bellamy jumped with joy. "Wait! How do you know my name?"

"Umm… Spyro told me," Cynder said, pointing to the purple dragon, who waved cheekily at them. "He said that you are the best skater in the whole city. That I would learn all the things, I could ever want to know about ice skating."

"Best skater in the city is an understatement," Bellamy giggled. "I'm the best the world has ever seen!"

"Then it's safe to say that I'm in very capable paws," Cynder praised, slowly reaching out to the ice. "So, what comes first?"

Her paw was pounced on by the ice dragon's tiny frame and dragged back to soft snow. "We take it very carefully. You don't want to slip and fall at the entrance of the rink. That would call for everyone to laugh at you, myself included." He smirked up at her devilishly, his smug looks making Cynder jokingly roll her eyes. "Okay, now we can go on to the ice. Just don't panic if you start to fall, okay?"

Bellamy stepped forward and let his body do the rest, slipping and sliding across the ice like the ground hadn't even changed. He held up a paw for her to come to him, which she skittishly obliged.

The smooth ice was frigid beneath her paws, sending shivers up into her calves, but it didn't keep from wanting to keep going. She stepped towards him, taking each one with extra precaution, though it didn't take long for her feet to shoot out from under her. The ice was hard, but it didn't hurt as much as she expected, only numbing her side for a few moments.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked worryingly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Only my pride," Cynder reassured, standing up carefully, looking at Spyro to see him stifling a laugh. She frowned at him.

"That's good. Now, stand very still and watch what I do. I'm going to teach you how to go forward," Bellamy instructed, demonstrating his craft.

Cynder observed him carefully, taking mental notes on his footwork and how he moved his legs. She did her best to mimic it but continued to slip and fall to the ground. It wasn't until Bellamy finished the full lap around the rink when she finally made her first successful slides. The blue dragon followed her closely, encouraging her to keep moving forward.

"Keep going, you're doing great!"

The pair spent the next couple hours improving upon Cynder's skating skills. They laughed and played to their heart's content, eventually starting up a game of chase and tag with each other—Cynder being the chaser and tagger most of the time. But it was all good fun, though Spyro never joined them sadly. She even offered to have him come out, but he continued to stay off to the side, whistling and being rowdy each time they passed.

At least he was having fun too.

But at least she had Bellamy to play with.

The young ice dragon was having the time of his life, skating between her legs, jumping all around, and loving every second of it with his new best friend. By now, the sun had risen to its highest point, and the sound of the afternoon bell echoed across the open plaza. Bellamy skidded to a halt on the ice, sending a spray of shaved ice onto Cynder's paws. His excited face suddenly downcasted and visibly upset.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?"

"They close the rink for a few hours at the sound of the first bell," Bellamy answered sadly. "It's also when mommy wanted me to come home for lunch."

"Well, I'm sure she knew the rink closed at the bell so you could play for as long as possible, right?" Cynder questioned gently. "She just wants you to put food in your belly so you can come back out and play."

That was all the convincing Bellamy needed for him to return a sweet, cheerful grin at her. "You're right. Besides, I am getting a little hungry. Let's go!"

The little dragon took off to the ice rink exit, where Spyro was patiently waiting for them. He snickered at Cynder as she approached, clearly a silly thought rolling around in his head.

"What?"

"You got a little piece of ice stuck in your horns," Spyro explained, reaching up and snatching it to show her. "Must've got stuck up there on one of your numerous falls. What was the final fall count, Bellamy?" Spyro looked down at the devious ice dragon, who laughed evilly.

"She fell a whopping forty-six times!"

"Ancestors, she sure is clumsy, isn't she?" Spyro facepalmed himself, groaning dramatically before reaching into his satchel. "Alright, a deal is a deal. Here's your five gold coins, champ." He flipped them individually for the tyke to catch.

"What deal?"

"I made a bet with Bellamy that you wouldn't fall more than thirty times," Spyro explained. "And now I'm down five coins."

"And now I'm rich! Now about that piggyback ride, she owes me."

"And a piggyback ride! Gee, Spyro, may as well pawn me off too," Cynder laughed hysterically.

"It's only to his home, Cynder," Spyro promised. "Besides, we have a whole half of the day left to make your first real snow day special. What harm can taking a sweet kid home do, eh?"

"Well, a deal is a deal," Cynder sighed, crouching down to let him on her back. "So, Bellamy, where are we heading?"

The little ice dragon pointed to a side street off to their right side. "I live that way. Onward!"

Spyro and Cynder laughed as the pair walked away from the ice skating rink and into a middle-class district of the city. They followed Bellamy's directions carefully, frequently questioning him to make sure he was satisfied. But he always fed them the same high spirited confidence and ushered them along. At one point, he was jumping between Spyro and Cynder's back before settling down again in between Spyro's horns.

"Bellamy, can I ask you a question?" Cynder said out of the blue. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Sure," the ice dragon answered, lazily tracing the scale pattern on Spyro's head with a toe. "I like questions."

"Good, very good," Cynder breathed with a heavy exhale. "You know who I am, right?"

Bellamy stopped his pretend doodling to look over at her, his head tilted and eyes full of wonder and confusion. "You're Ms. Cynder. You saved the world with Spyro. Am I wrong or something?"

"No, sweetie, you're right," Cynder answered fondly. "But do you know who I once was a long time ago."

That question gave her the reaction she had been looking for, though it pained her to see the young dragon grow slightly frightful. He nodded and made himself flat against the top of Spyro's head. This action caused the two of them to stop walking, their worry growing slightly.

"You okay, buddy?" Spyro asked, genuinely. "She didn't scare you, did she?"

Cynder watched Bellamy shake his head.

"Mommy told me the story about you and her," Bellamy began, looking Cynder in the eyes. "I asked about the big scar on her side. I felt scared that my mommy could have died because then she wouldn't have been able to have me." A tear began to form in his beautiful blue eyes.

Spyro and Cynder made eye contact, knowing it was in their best interest to comfort him. The purple dragon lowered his head, and Cynder gently scooped Bellamy into her paws, cradling him against her chest. Cynder felt terrible for upsetting him, feeling his scales tremble against her.

"But it wasn't your fault she got hurt," Bellamy finally said. "Mommy said that you saved her life and brought her home to make her feel better."

"I did," Cynder acknowledged softly. "Because I remember seeing the fear in her eyes. That fear of losing her life after being left all alone in the cold. I pitied her from the moment I saw her. And I did everything in my power to ensure she lived."

"You saving her allowed her to have me, right?"

"That's right, little one," Cynder answered.

Within a heartbeat, Bellamy wrapped his little legs around Cynder's neck, purring happily into her scales. The black dragoness kindly returned the hug, holding the little dragon snuggly. It warmed her heart to know that his mother told him the brightest part of her recent dark story. It cleared her conscious knowing that someone was spreading the good deeds of her life, not portraying her as the murderer she had been.

"Thank you for saving my mommy."

_Ancestors, I thank you for this moment._

* * *

Eventually, they came across a moderate size home on a quiet street. Bellamy squeaked to be helped down, which Spyro kindly assisted, softly booping the tiny dragon's nose, causing a massive, infectious giggle. His tiny little legs scampered up the steps to his door, pausing to look back at Spyro and Cynder, happily waving at them before disappearing into his home.

"Mom, guess who I got to meet today!"

Spyro nudged Cynder with his wing, tilting his head to start moving again. Though he was kind enough to let her thoroughly soak in the last few precious moments with the little dragon. And soon enough, they were back on their path to the perfect snow day. Cynder tucked herself beneath his waiting wing and happily leaned into him.

"You liked him, didn't you?" Spyro eventually asked.

"I loved him so much," Cynder answered dreamily. "So much love and kindness in his soul. Gah… everything about him was just so pure."

Spyro chuckled. "I hoped you might like him."

"Wait, you knew he was going to be there at the ice skating rink!" The black 'ness looked at him with a mix of shock and surprise.

Spyro nodded. "I told you that I had today planned out perfectly, didn't I?"

"But why would you plan him into a day like this? A day meant for playing in the snow and whatnot."

Spyro didn't answer as he slowly guided her to a vacant courtyard with a large patch of surprisingly untouched snow. He pulled his wing off of her and dipped his head forward, coaxing her to take advantage of the opportunity. She moved forward a few steps but didn't push further, rearing around to get an answer from him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because I feel the experience justifies me not answering it, Cyn," Spyro insisted with a smug tone. "Not everything needs a verbal explanation."

"This one does," Cynder said, stomping her foot in the snow. "I'm not playing in the snow until you do." Her eyes sharpened, and her stance stiffened, body poised to force an answer from him. "Please, just tell me, Spyro."

The purple dragon sighed, ultimately giving in to his best friend's wishes. "I… I wanted you to experience firsthand what people really thought of you, and not what you believed they did. I couldn't stand walking down the street and overhear some nasty jab about you anymore. It made me sick to think people would simply toss you to the wolves because of a past you had no control over. That's why I wanted you to meet Bellamy. There, you happy now!"

_THUMP!_

Not a second after he finished ranting, a well-timed snowball struck him directly in the nose. He sat back, dazed and confused at the black dragoness, who couldn't contain the laughter building in her throat. She exploded into a laughing fit at his still perplexed expression.

"What just happened?" He wiped the snow from his nose.

"I threw my first snowball at your face," Cynder giggled cheekily. "Well worth it and will definitely happen again before the sun goes down."

"Not how I envisioned this moment, but I'll take it," Spyro smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get my revenge sooner or later. You have to go to sleep at some point."

"Okay, that was only a little creepy," Cynder said, pointing a warning claw at him. "But umm… thank you for introducing me to him. It really does mean a lot to me that you care."

Spyro gently placed a paw on her shoulder and squeezed it softly. "That's what great friends are for, Cynder. I'll always have your back."

_Is that what we are in his mind? Just…. friends..._

"Now, we have this whole area all to ourselves?" Spyro expressed, casting his wings out to the blank canvas of snow. "Anything you want to do in particular?"

_Cuddle up by a fireplace and talk until our voices are taken away…_

Cynder turned away from him with a thinking look on her muzzle. She knew that she was unlikely to have that wish come true, but at least it made her feel warm to think it was still a possibility. Those happy thoughts could come later, though now was the time to reward herself with some much-needed snow time.

The snow was incredibly soft, tickling the webbing between her toes with each step, only deep enough to engulf her feet. Indeed it was chilly, but she grew used to it quickly. That's when the idea hit her, and a devilish smile formed at the corners of her mouth. She stuck her paw into the snow and created a decent-sized snowball, turning to look back at Spyro, her grin still apparent.

"Cyn, what do you have?" Spyro asked fearfully.

"Oh, I think you know what I have, purple boy," Cynder cackled darkly, revealing the snowball in her paw. "Now, I'm going to give you to the count of three to defend yourself."

"A countdown! You're not serious, are you?"

"Three…"

"You have no idea who I am, do you? Spyro, the great snowball champion?"

"Two…"

"This countdown is honestly ridiculous," Spyro said with some annoyance, gripping some snow and creating his snowball. "There, you happy! I'm completely ready to defend myse-"

Cynder launched her snowball directly into his open jaws, charging him before he could react, and taking him swiftly to the cold snow. She laughed sinisterly as she waved a claw at him with a smile as snow cover his eyes, face, and down his neck, practically burying him in the white substance.

Her tongue clicked disappointedly. "Come on, Spy, you know me better than that. What? You didn't think I would actually follow my own countdown, did you?"

Spyro shook his head and neck to clear the snow, eyeballing her with a bit of disdain, though humor littered his facial features. "Wasn't expecting that not gonna lie. But now that means you're going to get it."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my own skin," Cynder provoked, poking his forehead with a knuckle. "What are you going to do?"

Spyro huffed at her with disbelief, immediately adopting an annoyed facial expression at her challenge. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed her firmly. He rolled her onto her back, though he wasn't expecting her to shift his momentum forward, driving his head over heels back to where he started. They simultaneously rolled onto all fours, a playful taunt in their eyes, smirking with joy.

_Guess we found something to do after all besides throwing snowballs._

Cynder darted around, allowing him to give the first chase, dodging and weaving around bushes and trees, keeping well out of his outreaching paws. His bulkier body was too slow on the corners and open straightaways. Still, his resourcefulness outweighed her speed, taking direct paths towards her only to be jumped over or dodged. He grew flustered each time she slipped through his grasp but still laughed as he carried on the chase.

Cynder's racing legs eventually caught up fast, causing her to tumble over into a fresh patch of snow, exposing herself to his incoming attack. She only had a heartbeat to pull her wing up to block the avalanche of snow he tossed at her, completely covering the dragoness from head to tail. And to add to her misery, she could hear Spyro's childish laugh mocking her. Wiping her face clean and shaking the snow loose from her horns, she frowned at the sight of Spyro rolling in the snow in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

_He's lost his mind laughing at me. I'll show him. _

She stood up from the snow and scooped it up into one of her wings, casually walking over to the oblivious purple dragon and dumping the snow on his exposed underbelly. Cynder's choked up a laugh at the sudden look of pure shock on his face, watching him launch out of the snow in a purple streak.

"Cold! Cold!" Spyro cried out, jumping up and down. "Ancestors that it brisk!"

"You'll live," Cynder tormented, tossing more snow at him. "It's only snow, it's not like it's going to kill you." She sneezed the moment she finished talking, followed closely by more sneezes.

"Uh oh, looks like someone is starting to catch a cold," Spyro nudged. "It's probably best we get you out of the snow and warmed up."

"No, I'm fine," Cynder promised before a violent sneeze escaped her nose. "I'm having fun out here in the snow."

"I know you are, and I had plans to make snow moles and other activities, but you're going to get sick if you stay," Spyro explained. "Luckily for you, I had a contingency plan in case something like this happened. Come on, it'll be worth it."

Cynder could feel her body shivering vigorously, begging her to give in to his gentle pleas. She could hear the sadness in his voice, knowing he didn't want to leave as much as she did. But deep down, the black dragoness knew that Spyro was only trying to look out for her. So with a heavy, disappointed sigh, she nodded to him.

"Okay," she mumbled. "But… what did you have in mind?"

"I am going to treat you to a warm fireplace and some hot cocoa," Spyro raised an eyebrow at her. He draped his wing across her back before guiding her out of the courtyard. "Plus, there is something I want to give you that I know you'll love."

* * *

A few hours later, Cynder found herself bundled in a thick blanket, cozied up by a radiating fire. The crackling heat found its way to her scales in no time, allowing her to absorb its warmth and comfort. Her scales tingled at the touch of the fire, but she welcomed it with open paws. It was inviting to scooch up closer to the blaze, but she had found the sweet spot a couple feet away. Just warm enough for her to still stay snuggled up in her blanket and not break an undesired sweat.

Thankfully, the sneezing had gone away, but her body still shivered from the many hours of being in the cold. They were fun, to say the least, though she was upset it ended on account of her body failing her. Despite it coming to an end, she was happy to spend the rest of the day inside with Spyro….

...in his room.

Cynder was somewhat surprised to gain entry into his private quarters, having never seen nor been inside it before. But the purple dragon had insisted they stick to a more private setting, given that this day was meant mainly for the two of them. And like all curious dragonesses, she snooped around his room when he went to go set up the fireplace to locate the gift he was going to give her. Though her efforts were cut short when Spyro snatched her up in the blanket and plopped her in front of the fire.

He practically babied her from the moment they stepped into the room. Giving her towels to dry off the melted snow, offering to run her a bath to beat any incoming sickness, even to the extent of carrying her everywhere in the room. She took the towels and thanked him for the other offers, but didn't want him to overburden himself. Though he still pounced on her and moved her to the fire, she loved every second of it.

"Maybe he does feel the same way about me as I do about him, and I'm just not seeing it," Cynder whispered to herself. "He has been super kind and sweet to me all day."

Everything that happened today had been made possible by Spyro and his heart of pure gold. From taking her out to breakfast, ice skating with Bellamy, playing around in the snow to taking her back to his home to treat her to a warm fire and hot cocoa. These little interactions and moments they shared would hold a special place in her heart, and she hoped that they'd become something more than just friends after this day.

She was tossed out of her dreamy thoughts when the door opened abruptly behind her. The strong smell of chocolate hit her nose immediately, a delicacy she had yet to try since the war ended.

"I come bearing gifts!" Spyro announced, carrying a tray with two large mugs and one steaming pot. "Had to beat up an old mole to get it, but if it's as good as the sign outside the shop says, we're in for a real treat."

Cynder laughed at his slightly darkened humor but decided to play along with it. "Was that before or after they smacked you upside the head with their wooden cane?"

Spyro set the tray down next to her and began to serve up their beverages. "Oh definitely before, I didn't want to give that old coot that kind of an advantage over me. Don't worry, I only escaped with minimal injuries to my pride and soul." He poured her mug and offered it to her.

"That's good," Cynder grinned, accepting the steaming mug and inhaling the chocolate aroma. "This smells amazing, by the way."

"Let me know how it tastes, so I know whether or not I have to burn a shop down to the ground." Spyro held no harsh tone as he filled his mug with the sweet brown substance.

Cynder's eyes opened wide in slight disbelief at his words before tilting the mug into her muzzle. The liquid hit her lips as she slowly sucked it into her waiting mouth. Its taste slightly burnt at her tongue. Still, the thick cocoa instantly warmed her insides up as she swallowed her first taste of the festive beverage. Her eyes closed pleasantly as her throat purred in delight.

"I'll take it by those noises it tastes phenomenal then," Spyro assumed, taking a pull of his own mug. His response to the taste coming as a pleased grumble. "Yep, definitely going to protect that cocoa shop with my life."

The black dragoness released the mug from her muzzle to laugh at him, oblivious to the brown mustache on her upper lip.

Spyro pushed the tray away to flop down beside her, finally noticing the cocoa stache on the dragoness, stifling a laugh at her blindness. He grabbed a small cloth from the tray and reached up to her face, not surprised to see her recoil slightly.

"Relax, you have some cocoa on your lip," he snickered, holding up a paw as reassurance, before gently wiping her lips clean. "How did you feel about today? I hope it was as fun in your eyes as it was in mine."

"Are you kidding?" Cynder asked seriously. "I had an absolute blast today. Everything about it was special, even down to the tiniest little things. You helped make today possible for me, and I can't thank you enough for it."

"You're welcome," Spyro said appreciatively. "Today was a snow day for both of us, really. I never got to experience it the same way when I was younger. It was nice to play with someone my age and size for a change."

"And Bellamy," Cynder gushed. "He was the highlight of my day. I enjoyed every second of my time with him. Hearing his story and getting to know who he is gave me hope that people can see the good in me. I wish they could take after the little ones instead of giving them reasons to hate."

"Can't control everyone, Cyn," Spyro asserted, refilling his own mug before topping hers off. "But, you can ensure that it doesn't happen in the future."

"How so?"

"Just give people something to love," Spyro explained, taking a long drink. "Show them that you're the dragoness you come out to be. If you do that, then maybe they will learn to love and appreciate you…"

"But what if-"

"...like I do," Spyro finished, slowing standing up on his all fours.

_Wait! Did he just… say he loves me?!_

Spyro swallowed heavily before moving over to a nearby bookshelf. He reached behind a stack of books and retrieved a small box that he held tightly in one paw before coming back to sit on his haunches beside her. He offered his paw for her to sit next to him, to which she slowly sat up, a different look across her muzzle.

Cynder was in silent disbelief at his previous comment. He had never told her that he loved her before, not even in a friendship sort of way. Her heart was pounding as she saw the look of pure terror on his face as he tried his hardest to look her in the eye. The box in his paws trembled like he was growing nervous and anxious to share the words in his mind. Her thoughts were running rampant at the box, and his strange behavior, it almost scared her.

"Cynder, I have a terrible confession to make," Spyro finally began, still avoiding her gaze from what seemed like shame. "I've been hiding something from you since the war ended, and it's been eating me alive ever since."

_He heard me in the planet's core! Spyro knows I love him!_

"You said something to me that has haunted my dreams. And I have felt extremely terrible not having the strength to tell you how I really feel," Spyro continued, his eyes growing teary and even more ashamed. "I just want you to know, Cynder, that... I heard you then, and I hear you now."

Cynder felt her heart melt at his confession, feeling the weight of a thousand moons lifting off her shoulders. After months of wondering his feelings for her, she now knew that they shared the same sentiments in each other. It brought happy tears to her eyes, hearing him admit his love for her in the sweetest possible way.

"Spyro, I… I don't know what to say," Cynder exhaled happily. "I was so afraid that you didn't see me more than just a friend. I spent… every waking hour trying to understand why it was that way, but now I know. You were just as scared as I was."

Spyro finally looked up at her, catching her eyes in a heartwarming stare, before slowly holding up the small box. "I wanted to give this to you for the longest time, but never had the courage to," he began, slowly opening the box. "I told myself that when I told you my true feelings, I should give this to you."

Cynder's eyes lit up as she stared at the most beautiful amethyst necklace she had ever seen. It was housed in a golden ring with a matching chain to go with it. Her eyes darted up to Spyro's in pure excitement as she finally got to see him in a whole new light. The light of a dragon that she was falling more in love with by the second.

"Spyro, it's beautiful," Cynder whispered. "I love it!"

"It's for when you and I aren't together, so that if you ever feel lonely, just know that I am always with you no matter what," Spyro explained, gripping the necklace and securing it around her neck. "Now we'll always be together."

Cynder held the smooth gem in her paw. "But… what about you?"

"Still getting crafted, unfortunately," the purple dragon said regretfully. "But it's made from pure obsidian with a scarlet ring and the exact same silver chain."

_Ancestors, I love him even more! _

Spyro exhaled, finally taking in her beauty for what it was, reaching out to take her in the tightest hug he could possibly muster. His emotions broke down into her shoulder as he held the girl of his dreams for the first time. The pain of holding himself back from the black dragoness was no more, only replaced by sheer love and affection. Cynder pulled herself back to look into his eyes again, getting lost in those stunning pupils of violet.

"I love you, Cynder."

"I love you too, Spyro."

Then with a single motion, the two pushed together to take their first kiss, sealing themselves for a lifetime of friendship and happiness.

This was indeed the perfect snow day.

* * *

**A/N: This little one shot was created based off a writing prompt for a Spyro Discord server I am a part of. I wrote it all in the span of a week with nothing but an idea in my brain and nothing but time to write. It all came together thanks to my motivating companions and the will to keep pushing past my constant frustrations writing it. I want to give a special shout out to my buddy, MysticOTDH (Author of _The Legends of Spyro: __Visions of Darkness) _****for being my beta reader.**

**Hope you are heart warmed by this story!**

**It's early but Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year**

**PS: Tango is progressing smoothly, constant updates on my author page**

**Atlas FF Out**


End file.
